7swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer
"Behold the power of the arcane magic" Dex 35, Str 10, Int 55 The offensive magic users. Sorcerers have the most powerful, largest area attacks, but they have long casting times so may be interrupted. They also have low defence, so a sorcerer may have difficulties in one on one fighting. Sorcerers are very easy to level if exploiting the mob tendency to ignore anything across a gap. Skills Melee attack: '''A basic attack taught to all new adventurers, the sorcerer's method of attack involves striking the foe several times with their staff. This attack is rather weak for the sorcerer class, who would much prefer to use magic to obliterate their enemies. Like all melee attacks, it is vulnerable to the counter skill. '''Ranged attack: '''A basic ranged attack that involves firing a magic missile at the target. This attack cannot be countered, but is vulnerable to melee attack. '''Counter: '''Reflects an incoming melee attack, deflecting damage upon the attacker. Counter is effective in melee combat, but is useless at a distance. This skill can be bought for 10,000 gran from the item store. Occupies one skill slot. (Notes : extremely powerful for mage with high int. Can KO almost every opponent with one counter. '''Freeze Burst: '''A freezing missile is launched at the enemy, causing a column of ice to appear around the enemy, temporarily immobilizing the target. Quite useful for hit and run tactics. Also, it's invaluable in war. because it can limited gladiators and cleric greatly greatly. Usually use with silence skill for desirable result. This skill can be bought for 10,000 gran from the item store. Occupies two skill slots. '''Meteorite: '''One of the sorcerer's most formidable attacks. A powerful meteor is summoned from the sky, incinerating a wide area around the target. Be warned, however, as this attack not only does damage to the monster, but also surrounding players. This skill can be bought for 10,000 gran from the item store. Occupies two skill slots. One use before it recharges. '''Ice Spear: '''An icy missile is launched at the opponent, that deals water elemental damage. It is quite effective of enemies that are aligned to the fire element, such as flame slimes. Freeze Burst is the advanced version of ice spear. This skill can be bought for 2,000 gran from the item store. Occupies one skill slot. '''Fire Ball: '''A massive, flaming fire ball is launched at the opponent, dealing moderate fire elemental damage with massive range. Very effective on minotaurs, minotaur heroes, as well as desert slimes. Can be bought for 10 000 gran from the item store. Occupies two skill slots. '''Silence Skill: '''Only effective in player vs player combat, and prevents enemy players from casting spells or using skills. This spell is extremely useful in war, as it prevents enemy clerics from healing their clerics, enemy spell casters from casting devastating spells on your allies, plus prevents the gladiators from buffing and scouts from using heavy ranged attacks. Can be bought for 2,000 coins from the item store. Occupies one skill slots. '''Fire Bolt: '''Fire bolt, is the basic version of fireball, but is faster to cast. The user launches a small, fiery missile, dealing high fire elemental damage with smaller range compared to Fire Ball. Useful on minotaurs, minotaur heroes, as well as desert slimes. Can be bought for 2,000 gran from the item store. It occupies one skill slot. '''Energy Drain: A spell that drains the opponents health. The amount of health that is drained depends on the user's intelligence. This skill is not seen often. Can be bought for 2,000 coins from the item store. Occupies one skill slot. Additional Skill : Energy Coat Skill : increase player defense for a moderate period of time ( 30-60 sec). Slower Speed when used. ( +100 stat to defense stat).Ideal with freeze burst skill/counter skill for supporting sorcerers. Equipment Item Store Seven Store Drops﻿ Category:Classes